Broly (TailsPokemon11)
Biography Dragon Ball AF Broly Gets Revived 1: By Goten and Trunks Goten and Trunks go to Namek ask Porunga to give strength to Goku win Xicor because Xicor was already difficult to Goku in Super Saiyan 5, but it made things worse, because Xicor also turned Super Saiyan 5, and Porunga said he would need 6 Super Saiyans, and had only 5, so they ask for Porunga relive that Broly, Porunga performs the desire ... Broly appears falling to the ground, and suddenly he turns Super Saiyan (but with blue hair) and when it falls on the ground it changes hair color to gold when Broly realize that this alive, LSSJ turns and exits the Planet Namek behind Goku and the others Tarble, the brother of Vegeta who had already gone a long time, was resting in an unfamiliar place, when he sees Broly LSSJ, tries to attack him but Broly turns SSJ2 first and destroys his house, Tarble flees. Goku was walking the streets walking when she saw Krillin and Tarble walking the streets too, Krillin warns of Broly, he turned SSJ2 and now this attacking everyone, Goku, Krillin and Tarble go to it without fear. They are SSJ2 Broly, Goku tries to attack him but can not because he is very strong, it's several blows and can not beat Broly SSJ2. So was saying on the radio about an alleged "flying muscular man with green hair and a monkey tail" Vegeta heard it on the radio and he knew he was Broly, Goku when he could no longer arrives Vegeta (who is surprised by the appearance of Tarble ) and then will fight Broly, but loses and Broly is kidding with the face of the two, when he will hold a similar coup with Kaio-ken (but is not) in Goku, he takes a hit from behind, when you look backwards , Krillin was trying to kill Broly. Broly uses a Bloody Smash in Krillin and kills him, and left the Tarble unconsious fainted on the floor. Goku was so angry that turned Super Saiyan 4 and began to get nervous and hitting the Broly, and then when Broly left on the floor, turned normal and then turned Super Saiyan 5 Ssj5 Goku was fighting Broly SSJ2 when Broly Goku threw on the floor and opened a crater, then Broly was laughing when Vegeta comes from behind and attacks him, more Broly Vegeta also plays on the floor, then comes Gohan and Pan. Gohan leaves Pan attack Broly, but he disobeyed his father and was attacking him, then Broly killed Pan. that sparked a fury in Gohan that turned into Super Saiyan 5 for the first time, and Gohan ssj5 will fight Broly SSJ2, but also the Broly-leaves the ground, then Vegeta posing as SSJ4, and starts beating on SSJ2 Broly and Vegeta was winning, and then Goku gets up and sees them fighting it away, it uses teleportation, and turns Super Saiyan 4 Goku SSJ4 and Vegeta SSJ4, starts working as a team and win, and then Tarble gets up and sees Krillin dead, then uses his power he could after that last time I saw Vegeta Tarble, a power that revived ... Krillin Goku and Krillin saw live and Tarble were happy, they were then celebrate the victory, but they were celebrating too soon, he sees a green aura stealing all 7 Dragon Balls, and go with them to the temple Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta Tarble go to the temple, and it found Broly SSJ2 and he says that if you want to catch the balls have to defeat him, and Goku says that will be easy, but Broly: "There will not be, I AM CHAOS! "and then a strong light will light up, and when they look Broly is no longer a SSJ2 now Broly turned into SSJ3. and he says he finally got his transformation, then Goku turns ssj5, will attack Broly, but he plays Goku to the ground, because of the height, Goku was going to die because of falling more Vegeta grabs his arm and says that Goku is a shame on the race of Saiyans, Vegeta turns SSJ4, but Broly Vegeta defeat when they look, a silver KI begins to leave the crater where Vegeta was, and he becomes a ssj5 the first time, but can not beat Broly SSJ2, and Goku then fainted think about your friends: Krillin, Chichi, Android 18, and even at the Piccolo that was not it, Vegeta thinks of the Tarble in Bulma, and then Tarble begins to feel a very high KI, put down the he seen so far, and then leaves SSJ3 Goku and Vegeta SSJ3, with Potara earrings in hand, and they put ear rings and saw the SSJ3 Vegito, Krillin and Tarble get scared with the power, then SSJ3 Vegito begins to beat Broly SSJ3, and when Broly SSJ3 was already losing, things got worse for your side because SSJ3 Vegito had become SSJ4, and Broly was missing, but in the end draws and he admits that Vegito was very strong, and then turns normal, he says SSJ4 Vegito was screwed because now it was full moon. Broly turn Great Ape, SSJ4 Vegito begins to fight Broly Oozaru, until he turns Golden Oozaru, and then he turns Broly SSJ4, and then he talks about his plan to kill Vegito, Krillin, Tarble and etc. tells it like it is good and has many changes: "Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4" and then get a big fight, everyone was hoping Vegito win, all Z Warriors went for a bit of Ki Vegito to win, and when he saw that he was still tied, Tarble Broly got angry and turned into a Super Saiyan first, Krillin without transformation helped a little, Broly was almost dying when Tarble SSJ asks for Vegito was going to kill him? SSJ4 Vegito is standard for 1 second and turns SSJ4 back, so he comes close to Broly SSJ4, and it will kill Vegito, Vegito but sucks his Ki, making him SSJ3, Broly said yes now going to kill him, but Vegito sucks Ki again leaving Broly in SSJ2, Broly is very scared and asks to leave him alone, but instead, Vegito killed Broly. Broly Gets Revived 2: By King Tuffle After King Tuffle appears with some Tuffles, they will make a request to Shenlong (they gather balls) Goku and his friends need to cancel the order, but when Goku arrives, the King Tuffle said: "I want to relive Frieza, Cell, Kid Buu, Nappa, Broly and Baby ", but Goku arrives in front after that and says," Bardock, King Vegeta and Seripa "and Shenlong carries the desire and Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Nappa, Broly, Baby, Bardock, King Vegeta and Seripa are revived So begins a battle, with all of them, Goku turns Super Saiyan 5 until can cause damage to the Hyper Broly (is a transformation that Broly wins when in hell steals Ki of another dimension of spirit), because Goku ssj5 wins the Broly SSJ4, and Hyper Broly can be a bit stronger than Broly SSJ4 but still lost to the ssj5, but Freeza, Cell and Majin Buu was kind of difficult, they were still in their ways (Frieza Final Form 100% Super Perfect Cell and Kid Buu ) because now their power were very strong, and Baby was also strong, Goku begins a long fight with Nappa, Pan and Bra turns Super Saiyan Frieza, Cell and Kid Buu continues attacking everyone, Nappa fight with Goku, Broly when Hyper (without a fight) decided to turn Super Saiyan 4, it is their penultimate transformation (the last is Hyper Broly) but he forgot he was Broly Hyper because the spirit of Ki, and turn SSJ4 with Power Hyper Broly, becomes "the Nightmare Broly SSJ4" and then it starts to destroy everything, Baby help Broly ... Bardock, King Vegeta and Seripa leaves Baby unconsious on the floor, Goku had an epic struggle with The Nightmare Broly SSJ4, and Pan and Bra turns Super Saiyan 2 The Nightmare Broly SSJ4 Goku and ssj5 tied, but we can say that Goku ssj5 is 1% stronger than Nightmare Broly SSJ4, and Tuffles were attacking, including their king, Bardock turns Super Saiyan to fight with them, but Nappa loose a hidden power and also becomes a Super Saiyan, Pan and Bra in SSJ2 fight with him, but little good, Goku reminded of black balls in his pocket and asked for Red Shenlong for the Z warriors were not Saiyaijins, had DNA Saiyans Blood, thus turning SSJ, then Red Shenlong carries the desire, Kid Buu turns into unwittingly desire to Piccolo will also, I was in hell, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaos, Uub, Yairobe, Master Roshi and Kibito viewed Super Saiyan, Cell also becomes a Super Saiyan, Goku but ssj5, Vegeta ssj5, Gohan ssj5, Gotenks ssj5 and all staff turned SSJ defeat Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu, Broly but then feels a hidden power, and turns the Ultra Super Saiyan 5, or better known as ... Limiter Cut Broly, he would be the ssj5 with the spirit ki, Goku and Vegeta receive Potara earrings and viewed Super Vegito and struggle with Limiter Cut Broly, but any good no use, then they saw Gogeta, the Gogeta knew SSJ1 turn, turns SSJ2 and then SSJ3 but to no avail, and then the SSJ4 who had already turned, but the merger ends, Baby up and then doing here, has the body of Vegeta, turning Baby Vegeta, Nappa then Super Saiyan, Broly Limiter Cut, Baby Vegeta, King of Tuffles and gaining Tuffles, Goku can sense a hidden power, turning Super Saiyan 6 for the first time and fight with them, including Broly dies again Transformations Super Saiyan Legendary Super Saiyan Debut: "Dragon Ball Z - Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan" Super Saiyan 4Category:CharactersCategory:Dragon Ball AF (TailsPokemon11's Version) Super Saiyan 5 Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Legendary Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan 5 Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Villains Category:Transformation Users